hybridefandomcom-20200213-history
Hybride Wiki
Personnages Bienvenu a la page wikipedia de Hybride-Anthony Smith Hybride le nouveau super-naturel est né! Voici un extrait: La vie nous apporte souvent des vœux qui nous sont désiré qu’après qu’on nous l’a fait désemparer. J’ai dû donner ma vie mortelle pour sauver ma famille. La botte de Killian avait fait vibrer tout la maisonnée renfonçant la base de la maison dans la terre bouetteuse. Lorsqu’il appuya l’extrémité de ses doigts sur la porte, elle s’Arracha de son cadre pour finir son envol en ouvrant le crane de mon père. Il a retiré un crucifie de sa poche et me l’a planté dans ma poitrine sanglotant de sang riche et sain. 2 ans plus tard je me suis réveillé dans un zoo ayant la forme d’un tigre blanc. Je ne savais comment j’y étais arrivé encore vivant. A ma naissance on m’a implanté un cœur artificiel. Il fallait que je le charge. Cette machinerie a couté tellement cher que ma famille et moi étions devenus démunis. Je ne sais s’il se trouve encore en moi ou quoi que ce soit, mais je sais que je nuis plus mortel, mais immortel. Je ne suis pas un vampire, pas un Loup-Garou, ni un tigre blanc ordinaire. Je suis Hybride. Je ne sais pas beaucoup sur qu’est-ce que je suis, je n’ai pas vieillis. J’ai encore la préadolescence en moi, mais j’ai le cœur de 14 ans. J’ai l’impression que j’ai tout vu. Je me sens libre, je n’ai plus rien à apprendre. Après avoir observé toutes les facettes de cette nouvelle vie. Les événements même me seront transmis, par des membres super naturels. J’ai juste un vœu sortir de cette cage froide, et pauvrement éclairé par la lune. Maintenant que mon cerveau nouveau connaît ma facette ''homo sapiens, ''qui sait qu’est-ce que je suis capable de faire? Je suis nu. Je me lève. Je vais entre les barreaux de la cage. Je me précipite dans le casier des employeurs pour enfiler un uniforme. J’ouvre les portes du zoo et m’oriente selon une carte sur la rue. Le zoo d’Atlanta. La glace de la carte me fait remarquer mes nouveaux traits. Ma peau a pâli, mes yeux sont d’un bleu clair et mes cheveux ont passé de noir, a chocolaté. Mon physique aussi à changer, la puberté m’a changé beaucoup et je suis beaucoup plus musclé qu’avant. Mais abdominaux sont ciselé et mes traits sont beaucoup plus définitifs. Mes mains ont une certaine force que je n’ai jamais connue auparavant. Ma vitesse est incroyable et ma vision et beaucoup plus axé sur les détails. Je sens une foule de personnes qui sont à peu près 400 km d’ici je grimpe sur un mur de brique effilocher qui s’emble s’apprêter à s’écrouler. Sur les toits, je me laisse planer de toits en toits pour éviter les doutes des gens. D’après les mythes que ma mère m’est raconté, il faut éviter les humains pour effectuer nos pouvoirs. Sinon on peut se faire sanctionné, ce qui cruellement peut nous détruire. Je veux arrêter de courir, mais je ne peux pas. Je pense à ma famille et qu’est-ce qu’elle est devenu. Je ne connais même pas leurs noms. Par exemple je me souviens de Killian. Un homme qui habitait dans une cabane dans un arbre. On le voyait sur le sol seulement s’Il tremblait de peur. Et à chaque fois qu’on passait devant lui il commençait à rire étrangement. Un rire sadique et froid. Le gouvernement l’Avait emporté dans un Alile de Fou, Pendant 3 ans. Il est finalement sorti et nous menaçait de mort et tuais tous nos animaux de nos ferme pour se faire à manger. Même mon animal a moi, Amaluna. Je me souviens d’Amaluna et de Killian. Je ne sais pas exactement qui est Amaluna et qu’est-ce qu’elle était. Un coq, une vache, une chèvre? Mais pourtant je sais exactement qui est Killian. Et j’ai senti sa présence au zoo pendant 2 ans. Étrangement tout ça me semble avoir une explication. Me pieds s’arrêtent. Je suis arrivé à un stadium. Ou il s’emble avoir plusieurs filles en santé qui porte un chandail de Justin Bieber. J’ai souvent entendu se nom de la bouche des visiteurs du zoo, mais mon ancien cartier n’étais pas très actuel. J’ai une envie de manger. Pas Justin Bieber qui est sous mes pieds, Résumé Moi, J’écris un livre. Il s’appelle Hybride. Un roman de super-naturel, comme vampire, loup-garou et finalement des Hybrides. Des Hybrides sont le même principe qu’un loup-garou. A la place de se transformer en loup, il se transforme en un animal qui le représente le plus. Dans ce roman on parle de finn, dont son animal est le tigre Blanc. Je me suis inspirer de mes amis, pour écrire se roman. Vous pouvez voir le résumé et la création des personnages a Dernières Activités Photos and videos are a great way to add visuals to your wiki. Find videos about your topic by exploring Wikia's Video Library. Category:Browse